


【龙昱】深情在睫

by paino



Category: RPS, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Summary: 俗套吃回头草文学，主小蔡视角。20岁出头男孩子的心思真难猜真难猜。
Relationships: 郑云龙/蔡程昱, 龙昱 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【龙昱】深情在睫

01  
蔡程昱有意无意用后视镜去看坐在后排的郑云龙，狭窄的镜面框死了他的视野，只能看到那双明显因遭受车马劳顿而略显疲惫的眼，还有令人艳羡的高挺的鼻梁，把车窗外被风声扯得支离破碎的纽约夜景隔出分明的界限。蔡程昱觉得自己正摇摇晃晃地站在界限的这边，而郑云龙永远不远不近地站在那边，蔡程昱向前走，他便张开双臂接住他，笑意永远温软，怀抱永远有力，哪怕他从不往自己的方向主动跨一步。

他总要以这样的方式寻找郑云龙，后视镜，微博搜索，剧场山顶，Stagedoor隔着人山人海的粉丝，怼着五官拍的视频电话。郑云龙不是没有给过他特权，票，工作证，谢幕时独独看向他的眼神，还有亲昵的吻，和汗湿的夜。

做的时候他喜欢盯着郑云龙的眼睛，哪怕被顶得厉害，快感几乎要决堤而泄，也要颤抖着捋起恋人沾湿在前额的碎发，好露出那双被情欲和温柔染透了的眼，像鲜红的颜料滴进逼仄的水池，浓酽得要化不开了。此时郑云龙传达给蔡程昱的深情是戏剧性的，好似他无数次在舞台上所表达的那样，这让蔡程昱觉到餍足。

年轻人对爱情有太多的憧憬，而舞台上的郑云龙又容易给人一种错觉，让人觉得他风流又多情。那样疯狂的爱意，赤裸的倾慕，痴情的追逐，终有一天他会真实地给予谁吧？可无人知道，为何惊天动地的狂涛在帷幕落下后便立即萎缩成一簇式微的火焰，甚至需要蔡程昱蹲下去为其掩去风飔才不至于完全熄灭。

上音食堂内，蔡程昱一手端着菜盘，一手握着手机用大拇指飞快地打着字，哼哧哼哧地笑，忽然肩膀被人从身后一拍，吓得手机险先掉进汤里。方书剑大笑着的脸闪到蔡程昱身边，无不八卦地问，给谁发消息呢，是不是大龙哥，啊？是不是嘛，你害羞个什么劲儿！

蔡程昱恨不得伸出第三只手捂住那张叽叽喳喳的嘴，他索性把手机屏幕怼到方书剑眼前，炫耀似的晃了一晃，对啊就是我大龙哥，要不要我让他帮忙给你嘎子哥带句话？

方书剑没理会，眼疾手快地抓住蔡程昱的腕子，手指点在屏幕向下一划拉，满屏满屏滚动着蔡程昱的绿色对话框。他皱了皱眉，怎么都是你一个人叭叭叭的，你看你大龙哥理你吗——他突然意识到自己说错了话，因为蔡程昱的脸在一瞬间黯淡下去了，两只下垂的眼角渗出几不可察的委屈，他垂下头盯着安静的、只有他一人絮絮叨叨的手机屏幕。

：今天中午吃粉蒸肉和素三丝！  
：还有冬瓜虾米汤  
：#图片  
：但都没有你做的好吃  
：好想你做的菜哦！  
：——你看前面三个字就行  
：那你想不想我呀？

蔡程昱固执地问着这些问题，想不想我，爱不爱我，好像平生第一次收到礼物的小孩，小心翼翼地揣进兜里，还要时不时把手伸进口袋，通过反复触碰和揉捏来确认，不是梦，没有弄丢，他确确实实属于他。

那晚蔡程昱躺在郑云龙身边，问你爱我吗？郑云龙凑过去亲他的嘴角，说爱。年轻的恋人用指腹摩挲着他肩膀上一排整齐的牙印，这是他给爱人作标记的方式，郑云龙老因为这个骂他小白眼狼，他如数家珍似的点点自己从胸口至小腹被种下的红印，正义凛然地反击，这叫以牙还牙。郑云龙就笑。他有些累了，长长的睫毛垂下来，盖住了目光中闪烁的星河，从蔡程昱的角度看过去，裂成碎片的月光勾勒出他漂亮的侧颜，冷色的，冰凉的，好像下一秒就要乘着小舟摇摇晃晃地荡进苇丛深处去了。蔡程昱若有所感，轻声唱道，#我不止一次错把满地的月光/当成是海洋/可是有谁能让自己的脚印/留在海面上。

郑云龙没有睁眼，翻了个身对着蔡程昱，伸手揉了揉他的后颈，含含糊糊地说，睡吧，乖昂。蔡程昱说，哥，我们什么时候一起去看歌剧魅影吧。郑云龙以规律的呼吸声答之。

蔡程昱没有睡意，仰面躺进冰冷如水的月光中，想起他跟他聊起歌剧魅影。他听完故事梗概，问道，为什么魅影付出了那么多也没能得到克里斯汀的爱？

郑云龙说，克里斯汀爱过魅影的——我觉得爱过，毕竟浪漫主义者都无法拒绝那种怜惜和胁迫混合的爱意吧，但魅影身上有太多她无法承受的东西。克里斯汀爱他，出于自己在孤独恐惧时产生的依恋，还有音乐中两人的灵魂共鸣，而魅影的伤疤，愤怒，和狂放，她从没触摸过。一旦这个面具揭下来，就跟小白兔一样跑走了。爱情就是各取所需的过程，不存在谁付出多还是少这个命题，互为慰藉而已。魅影到底爱的是她这个人，还是她的歌声，这点还得仁者见仁呢。

蔡程昱总结道，所以爱情不是付出就能得到，主要是看你身上有没有对方想要的东西。郑云龙点点头，就是这样，无非是从对方身上看到了自己的映射，这说白了就是自恋，或者看到了自己没有但想往的东西。

这个时候郑云龙抬起头看他，年轻人的心砰砰直跳，那震动让他耳鸣，他暂时还未能读懂那湿漉漉的眼神里究竟蕴藏着怎样的未知，是嶙峋的石块和致命的漩涡，还是精致的贝壳和发光的鱼群，却品咂出两人之间那一小片空气正逐逐升温，昭示着某种水到成渠的命运。

那天郑云龙给了他第一个吻，伸了舌头，却不怎么缠绵，因为他太慌乱了，他想把自己抽丝剥茧地送给郑云龙，只留一副嗓子吧，让他得以继续歌唱，其他所有任凭郑云龙采撷。这样浪漫又疯狂的念头在年轻人的心头蔓长，像爬山虎沿着心脏的血管生根，嫩绿的芽叶几乎要从他的嗓子里冒头。

在爱情中他总存有这样的幻想。后来他反复回忆看完歌剧魅影的那天晚上，沪市的海风吹得太阳穴突突直跳，他提出分手的时候，如果郑云龙说一句，“能不能别走”，或者“我们都冷静几天再说好吗”，他绝不会头也不回地离开。那么如今他们也不至于沦落到，坐在同一辆车上却一句话都没得说的地步。

02  
蔡程昱受不了车内的沉默，他有千言万语想说，一句句打着旋儿冒上来，鱼刺一般哽在喉头，咽不下也吐不出。悲惨世界的旋律仍在脑海里盘旋，他不由地开口哼起艾潘妮的独白歌On My Own，#I love him, But when the night is over。前排的郑云龙接上他的腔，#He is gone, The river's just a river。

哲学家赫拉克利特主张人不可能两次踏进同一条河流，因为当他第二次进入这条河时，已经是新的水浪在里面流淌。但这个世界上一定有什么是亘古不变的，譬如郑云龙那双被夜色洗涮得清明的眼眸，此时已晃晃地在后视镜中与蔡程昱的目光碰撞在了一起，他是个那么适合叼着烟坐在天台上披挂星辰的人，脚下的车水马龙和浮光掠影都会成为陪衬。

郑云龙在私人的事情上从来不是个坦白直率的人，蔡程昱费了些心思才摸到这个秘密基地，爬上来的时候气喘吁吁。他弯下腰把郑云龙脚边空空的青X啤酒罐摆齐整，跟自己带上来的百X可乐放在一起。郑云龙把烟蒂碾灭，才偏过头去看他，笑意盎然，却眨巴着一双太不相称的、湿漉漉的眼睛，使那个笑容变得勉强，让蔡程昱的心都揪紧了，原本谱得完美的音符从破碎的心房乒里乓啷地掉出来，他竟说不出一句安慰的话。

是不是每颗星星都要经历这样至晦至暗的时刻，破音，失声，生锈的夜和惨白的清晨，被“一剪梅”的微电影，被剪得七零八落的歌剧选段，无来由的谩骂，莫须有的罪状......两颗星星在彼此无法相望的地方裹挟着尘埃，长途跋涉穿过堆叠的星云，得以在此刻达成某种与璀璨光辉的契约，闪耀于舞台之上。可他们交汇的时刻还要早些，在不为人发掘的泥沼里。

郑云龙哑着嗓子问他，你怎么来了？蔡程昱眨眨眼，装作不在意地晃着双腿，让人想起少年时代和喜欢的人手拽着手逃课，逃到钟楼的天台，男生晃动着被白袜子包裹起来的脚踝，小腿上的肌肉若隐若现。蔡程昱说，哥，有件事你可能不记得了，但我还历历在目呢。

郑云龙问，什么事？

2017年，跑完步往回走的蔡程昱在上音的林荫小道上遇见坐在长椅上冥想的郑云龙，晚上十一点，星月空空，路上没有什么学生，耳机里的鼓点震得他脑仁发疼。那个时候的郑云龙看起来很颓唐，没刮胡子，戴个鸭舌帽，蔡程昱从他身边走过，想了想又退了回来。青年也正遭遇一场史无前例的风暴，但他在那狂风骇浪中退回来，向或许同样正在经历精神漂流的陌生人伸出一只手，哥，你加油。

郑云龙抬起头来，蔡程昱于是第一次看见那双被夜色洗涮得湿漉漉的眼睛，男人笑了笑，声音有些沙哑，谢谢，同学，你也加油。

两只手轻轻一握，又迅速分开，两颗星背对背消失在沪市的夜色里。

蔡程昱说，就是这样。郑云龙听得哑然失笑，没想到我们还有这么一段呢。蔡程昱仍然晃着腿，肩膀跟恋人靠在一起，两只手无意义地比划着，你看，我就是长在你身旁的木棉，我要以树的形象跟你站在一起，所以水杉先生，如果风吹乱了你的叶子，发出沙沙响声的时候，可不可以也让我听见呢？——只让我听见。

郑云龙把毛茸茸的脑袋压在蔡程昱的肩上，蔡程昱挺起腰背让他能够靠得舒服些，年长的恋人哼哼地笑出声来，说，好，答应你了。

楼房下，马路上，万家灯火变得脆薄了，汽笛狂躁的轰鸣声也沉入谷底，耳畔只剩下郑云龙的歌声，他的歌声就是有这样的魔力，让年轻人每一块骨骼都与之共振：#狂风吹开我道路，日月照我征途，无论它要通向何方。

“蔡程昱，我很想你。”两人从车里出来，Uber司机飞驰而去，蔡程昱终于不用再通过后视镜去看他。郑云龙正站在他的面前，高高大大，却无不委屈地说，蔡程昱，我很想你。

年轻人呼吸一滞，原本规律运作的心脏倏地挣跳起来，擂鼓般地几乎要冲破胸膛。他自以为早已退潮的爱恋猝不及防地袭击心堤，令他溃败得一塌涂地，蔡程昱低下头去，轻咳了几下，你…怎么来纽约了？一个人吗？

郑云龙说，嗯，一个人，在洛杉矶办点事，看到你朋友圈发的那张票，想见你，就来了，你呢，也是一个人吗？

蔡程昱听了这话，懵懵懂懂地“啊？”了一声。郑云龙不说话了，看着他笑。半晌，他终于反应过来，在心底暗骂，今晚郑云龙怎么每句话都能打直球打得如此顺畅、理所当然且毫不脸红呢？以前谈恋爱的时候可不见你这样啊！但他是个成熟的大人了，演技有所精进，不再把喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，那什么，龙哥，那你今晚没地方住的话，可以住我公寓。说完急急忙忙补充道，双人公寓，但原来合租的朋友找到女朋友就搬出去了，我一时间还没找到合适的单人，就先住着这间。况且你现在订纽约的酒店不容易订到。

03  
说起来，郑云龙好像从来没有拒绝过他。表白的时候没有，分手的时候没有，平时想吃什么，去哪玩，看什么演出，要哪张票，尝试什么体位，做到哪里为止，郑云龙都以一种极致的温柔与宽容接纳着他，所以这一次也依然如此。但他面对恶意和揣度时站出来的姿态又那样英勇，一个人怎么可以在眼含热泪的同时手持利剑呢，蔡程昱想不明白。

他只身到美国近半年，熬过倒时差时失眠的夜晚，跋涉过语言和文化的孤岛，体味过忽然席卷而来的孤独，直到现在，郑云龙跟着他爬上狭窄的公寓楼梯，两人踩在地毯上的沉闷脚步声交错着，他才在恍惚中触摸到一种名为“归宿”的意义。好像一切都还没来得及发生，此时他不过正在上海的某间公寓里，带着男朋友第一次进家门，他只需要牵着怕黑的男友，掏出钥匙，开门，然后被他摁在墙上接吻。

身后的郑云龙跺了几次脚也没能唤醒声控灯，摸索着去拉蔡程昱的衣角。男孩觉得好笑，自然地探下半边身子握住郑云龙的手，随后也跟着跺脚，甚至唱了几个High C，声控灯依然无动于衷，倒是邻居要出来骂人了。好容易爬到公寓五层，郑云龙掏出手机给找钥匙的蔡程昱照明，两个人的头凑在一块儿，同时看清了蔡程昱手中正捏着的、郑云龙在上海公寓的钥匙。

蔡程昱的手登时僵住了，郑云龙也站着没动。

两人交往没多久，郑云龙就给蔡程昱配了一把自己公寓的钥匙，“想什么时候来就什么时候来，大半夜来我床上蹦迪都行”。事实上是郑云龙忙得不见摆尾，蔡程昱在难得的休息日，专门转地铁跑到那所偏僻的公寓，推开那扇油漆斑驳的门，迎接他的往往是一室空空的回忆。

男人的公寓比他想象的整洁，床铺理得整整齐齐，沙发上没有堆着脏衣服，冰箱都收拾得有条不紊，窗明几净的屋子里，连阳光下漂浮的灰尘无处逃匿。蔡程昱被曝光在充满郑云龙气息的空间，慢慢地躺在他睡过的被子上，用瓷实的皮肤触碰缎面被套，心中生腾出巨大的满足感，好像核爆炸后升腾而起的蘑菇云，让肌肉和骨骸，肺部的呼吸吐纳都震颤起来。男孩咯咯笑着把脸埋进枕头，用闷闷的声音给郑云龙发语音，龙哥，男朋友，我在你家里欸。你的枕头好香哦，用的什么洗发水？

是夜，郑云龙下班回家，在楼下就看见亮着灯的公寓隔间，推开门却见不到人，摸到房间，小孩已经趴在床上睡着了，被子压在身下。郑云龙轻手轻脚地试着把被子抽出来给他盖上，未果，无奈轻拍了蔡程昱几下，蔡蔡，起来盖被子，别着凉了。

蔡程昱迷迷糊糊被叫醒，知道是郑云龙，所以安心。他抱着郑云龙的手臂，黏糊糊地凑到跟前，下巴抵在男人的锁骨，抽着鼻子嗅了嗅，说梦话似的道，嗯……是枕头上的味道，好喜欢你哦。郑云龙好像是笑了，肩膀抖了几下，将小孩捞起来，这才把被子掀开一角，让蔡程昱重新躺了回去。

翌日，蔡程昱醒得比郑云龙早，撑着头欣赏男人在晨光下的漂亮侧颜。郑云龙醒来的时候，他已乖乖躺下装睡，连呼吸都放轻。蔡程昱虽闭着眼睛，却能感受到灼热的目光正不声不响地在他脸上游移，他快要忍不住了，憋笑憋得好辛苦。郑云龙举起手机录像，画外音“这是清晨的一个小孩儿”，他刚醒，鼻音比平时还重些，蔡程昱闻声腾地坐起来，屏幕里的那张青涩的脸不断放大，最后手机从男人手中滚进被窝，它的主人则被罪魁祸首蔡程昱抓住肩膀，浅尝辄止地亲了亲嘴角，补充道“是你的小孩儿”。

现在已经不是他的小孩儿了，却还留着他的钥匙。

蔡程昱觉得这把黄铜钥匙太烫手，手忙脚乱地转了转钥匙圈，借着手机的光挑出家门钥匙，对锁孔的时候却怎么也对不准，细细琐琐捣鼓半晌，终于逃也似的推门进屋。郑云龙在门外愣了片刻，才跟着走了进去。当晚除了一些必要的交代，两人再也没有多余的交流，蔡程昱甚至不太敢抬头直视郑云龙的眼睛。凌晨一点，他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，起身从包里掏出钥匙串，想了想，把那枚黄铜钥匙取了下来，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，站定在郑云龙的房门口。

家主跟做贼似的把耳朵贴在房门，确定里面没有动静，才悄悄地推开一条门缝，往里观望，郑云龙没有拉窗帘，稀薄的天光若隐若现地勾勒出床上熟睡着的男人的轮廓。蔡程昱舒了口气，踮起脚尖走进房间，摸索到床头柜上郑云龙放着的那个随身包，把钥匙扔了进去，好像把残存的希冀和留恋一齐扔进了深渊里，还给动荡的、甜蜜的、酸辛的过去。

蔡程昱偏过头去，可以看见郑云龙熟睡的脸，他睡觉一向老实，快一米九的大个子却只占着一大张床的边边角角，其他的空间任由蔡程昱睡成大字形。每次醒来，蔡程昱不是抱着郑云龙的腰，就是搂着他的脖子，或者干脆枕在他的胳膊上，让他一夜都没敢动，这个时候蔡程昱会从善如流地垂下头认错，我错啦，男朋友，对不起嘛。郑云龙也摆出一副不好惹的模样，颇为臭屁地说，那你亲我一下，不成，得三下。蔡程昱笑嘻嘻地走上去，捧住郑云龙的脸，响亮地亲了五下。蔡总慷慨地挥挥手，买三送二，不用找了。

蹲在床边的蔡程昱凑上前去，他本来有些近视，天光也越发黯淡了，此时却能清晰地数出男人蝶翼般的睫毛，他如同受了什么蛊惑似的低下头，颤抖着吻了他的眼。那个吻太轻了，消逝得又那样快，在承载着太多伤心和苦楚的夜晚显得那般微不足道，在蔡程昱二十多年的人生历程中却过分沉重，好像在心头绑了铅块，左胸腔一阵阵地发酸。他站起身来，对着郑云龙的方向无声地说了一句，再见。

房门被关上，郑云龙睁开了眼睛。

04  
蔡程昱没有被八点半的闹钟吵醒，嗅觉比闹铃更先拉起警报，无孔不入地唤醒了睡得浑浑噩噩的男孩。毫无疑问，那股喷香的浩然之气出自郑云龙之手，他做的饭就跟他的歌声一样让人欲罢不能，此时蔡程昱也顾不上什么面对前男友的尊严和骨气，迅速爬起来刷牙洗脸，然后冲进客厅——松饼，培根，炒鸡蛋，燕麦牛奶，没想到郑云龙还挺跟国际接轨。太好吃了，哥，你好绝，蔡程昱一边狼吞虎咽一边夸道。正在洗盘子的郑云龙转过头去，愣愣地问，好绝是啥意思？男孩被这个问题问得一愣，旋即哈哈大笑，就是，就是很强很厉害的意思。

没有人会不被郑云龙的强大吸引，蔡程昱也不得不承认，最初他仅仅是被那种强大与冷静吸引，但不是爱。强大的人，勇敢的人，扛着恶意一声不吭的人，诸君北面我自西向的人，蔡程昱会被这样的人吸引，但不是爱。他爱的是他的脆弱，温柔，感性和泪水，是他明明聪明又机警，却会一脸茫茫然地问你“好绝是啥意思”，是他会用成熟的行动照顾着你，却常常跟个孩子一样向你索吻。

没有人会不爱这样的郑云龙。

郑云龙貌似心领神会，说，那你也很绝。蔡程昱嚼着松饼，没往心里去，随口问了句“为什么”，对方却又讳莫如深，把沉甸甸的午餐袋拎给蔡程昱，给你准备的，快去上课吧，别迟到了。

午餐是粉蒸肉，素三丝和冬瓜虾米汤，郑云龙还给他准备了酸奶和水果，一餐可谓色香味俱全，赢得啃Subway的同学们的屡屡青眼。蔡程昱在心里盘算，这些东西要去华人超市才能买到，华人超市离他的公寓坐公交要将近一个小时，郑云龙自己摊了松饼，做了午饭，那得是几点钟就起来忙活了？他很想发微信质问郑云龙，忍住了。

他准备把午餐袋收起来，好好享用这顿免费的午餐，无意中碰到袋子底部有个硬硬的不明物，他将袋子翻了个底朝天，纯白色的戒指盒就这么咕噜噜地滚了出来。

既然已经分手了，这个就没必要了吧。蔡程昱回到家后，把戒指盒塞回郑云龙手里，他尽量让自己显得冷酷，尽管内心已经是一条浸饱了水的毛巾，随便拧一拧就会淅沥沥地流泪。

郑云龙从口袋里无比郑重地拿出那枚被还回来的钥匙，让蔡程昱觉得两人正在分庭抗礼地谈判什么国家大事。他说，你把原本是我的东西还给我了，我也得把原本是你的东西还给你。还没等蔡程昱反应过来，他接着说，那个戒指，是我早就准备好给你的，在你跟我分手的那天。

蔡程昱的心里开始拧毛巾。他一句话也说不出来。

郑云龙说，既然已经分手了，你为什么要大半夜跑到我房间偷亲我？郑云龙又说，既然已经分手了，我干嘛折腾自己连夜订机票来跟你看同一部剧？郑云龙还在说，既然已经分手了，我为什么仍然挂念你。

蔡程昱觉得面前这个男人像个孩子，委屈地控诉着自己对他的不公，没有法官可以审判他，他开始自己审判自己。曾经的恋人就在面前，眼中含着一汪欲凉还暖的春水，说，我想你，喜欢你，爱你，蔡程昱，还要我怎么说？

蔡程昱是个正常的男人，所以他做了正常男人应该做的事。他弯下腰去，亲吻坐在沙发上的郑云龙，男孩已经长成青年，男人还是那个男人，所以他们接吻时再也不会舌头撞上牙齿，年轻人再也不会亲得喘不过气，这个吻醇厚又绵长，潺潺地淌过失去过彼此的春夏秋冬。蔡程昱几乎要醉倒在这个吻中，很快被千杯不醉的郑云龙反客为主，方寸之间的领土被长驱直入。

蔡程昱的十指陷在郑云龙的发里，他打着哼哼低下头去找郑云龙的眼睛。男人从大汗淋漓中抬起头，眼睛雪亮得像猎食的豹，但蝶翼般的睫毛却将满腔温柔尽数抖落在蔡程昱的胸膛，他口吻深情，眉目温柔，蔡程昱，我真的爱你，千千万万次。

Fin.


End file.
